Private Number
by IchBinNichtIch21
Summary: Ani and Ema are bffs going through wierd times. some crazy PRIVATE NUMBER keeps calling Ema and shes already stressed. what to do? what to do? Ani loves guitar and Ema loves to sing. One is a rich Tokio Hotel fan. The other just wants a shot at a future.
1. Chapter 1

**Private Number**

**Recurring Characters:** Emaleigh(Ema), Anistasia(Ani), Bill, Tom

**Characters that are only mentioned a few times threw the story**: Mom, Alfredo, Police, The Crazy Fangirls, Autumn, Carrie

**Storyline:** two best friends find their calling when two unexpected guests show at their door. one will become a big time solo artist, while one becomes a female Jimi Hendrix, with the help of two very special friends.

**Rating**: PG for mild language and some sexual innuendo

* * *

Ani's Pov

Well I was just sitting on my porch thinking about what would happen if all of the sudden, my life changed for the better. My life as we know was bad for a 16 year old as it gets. I mean sure we had a lot of money, but money wasn't making me happy. My mother was a drunk and my father hardly came around. My parents were divorced and I had a shrink on speed dial. My "mother" came out of the house in a ball gown. "Daw-ling…Mummy has a date with Alfredo tonight so don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Her high-pitched bird laugh was insane. I just rolled my eyes and looked as bored as I possibly could. _Go Away…I'm not related to her…my biological mother is out there looking for me…_Those thoughts were going through my head, but sadly, she IS my biological mother, and I'm stuck at home alone… AGAIN. Maybe I'll throw a house party and make her mad. Wait, she'll be to drunk to be mad. I called all my best friends and asked if they wanted to come watch a movie. "Our moms won't let us out of our houses," my friend Ani explained, "They all finished watching the news and heard that some creeper is calling all the local girls and some have turned up missing." "Hold on, Ani, I'm getting another call…" I looked at the screen, _Private Number. _My stomach dropped….

Ani's POV

"Whoa!" It sounded like she dropped the phone. Then she came back. "Hey Emaliegh (pronounced: like Emily), are yo-." She cut me off. "Hey, Ani, I'm going to have to call you back! I'm really sorry, but I have to turn my phone off!" ……She hung up……. I got scared for her. I didn't know what to do, so I called her mom. "HHHeeeelllloooo?" she answered. "Hey, , do you know what's wrong with Emma?" "Well, Honey," Good Lord she sounded wasted, "Ema-Emaliegh...i-is at h-home and I'm with Allesandro, I…I mean Alfredo, so she could be doing anything." She laughed. I hated her laugh about as much as Ema did. "OH ALFREDO YOU ARE TOO FUNNY!!" Gawd I think I'm now deaf in my right ear… "Well, Ms. Bridget, you sound busy, so I'll let you g-." "Oh, NO!" Oh boy, here we go. "Honey, I'm enjoying our conversation!" I just hung up on her. I didn't have time to deal with Ema's drunken mother, I had to find her!

Emaliegh's POV

I was scared shit-less. I couldn't move from my place on the couch. I was covered in pillows but could see my phone, and the screen said _One Missed Call_. I was clutching my Bill Kaulitz shirt like I do when I'm scared. I was singing "Forgotten Children". I don't know why, but it reminds me of myself. I feel like my mom just doesn't remember she has a daughter. My phone rang again. It said _Ani_ on the screen. I breathed deeply. _Ok Ema, you can do this. Just move your arm to the table. _I reached to the table and got my phone and my Hawthorne Heights "Rescue Me" ring tone was blaring. I flipped open my rhinestone covered purple sidekick and whispered "_Hallo?" _"Ema! You scared the hell outta me! Where are you? "_I'm at home… why?" _"I just am worried about you. You hung up so fast I didn't know what to think. So I called your mom. She was drunk and tried to keep me on the phone so I hung up on her… why are you whispering?" _"Cause you just told some weirdo creeper is out there calling girls and I got a call from a private number and I wasn't sure what to do and I got my Bill shirt and was singing and hiding under some pillows and watching my phone and I shouldn't be whispering?!?"_ "Well, it was a private number? Well that's not him! His is like a '256' number!" I was silent for a long time…" Ema? You still there?" "Yes" "Oh, see," Ani laughed, "I thought you hung up again! Ha-ha!" I hung up on Ani.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door.........

While Ani and I had been talking, it had started to rain. Ani called me back. Again. And again. And again. Finally, I answered. "What?!? What on earth do you want to make you call back 4 or 5 times?!?" "Why did you hang up on me?!?" "Cuz you made me look like an idiot!!!" "In front of who?!?" "I don't know! Nobody's here!!" "Then why are you yelling at me, Ema?" "I don't know!! *cough* I mean I don't know…Anistasia (pronounced: Ann-i-stay-sia)….I'm really scared." "Of what, Emaleigh?" I was whispering again. _"Someone just knocked on the door" _"Well, Who is it?" _"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"_ "Oh, right, sorry…how about if I drive over there and I'll come in the back door?" "_Ok_"

Ani's Pov

I got in my Black Viper and drove to Ema's house. It only takes like 10-15 minutes to get there so I drove into the drive way and I saw two guys standing in the door way. Ema's door is sunk in a little bit so there is like a little roof above it. They were huddled under it and when I drove by, my lights went over them. They were wearing sweat-shirts with their hoods over their faces. They looked in the lights and I turned them off fast. You could barely see my car in the dark and all the street lights were out. I could Ema's little "pillow fort" in the window. I snickered, but then again, with those creeps on the porch, she had a right to be scared.

Ema's Pov

I saw Ani drive up and I felt a little bit better. I could hear people talking outside. This was bad enough as is, when that _Private Number _called again! Ani had her own key. I looked at my phone and all of the hurt and anger that had built up inside me just fell in tears. I was complete hysteria. I couldn't control my tears. I heard the back-door open. I turned around and saw Ani. She was just staring at me. We ran to each other and she held me still and I cried on her shoulder. Everything had just built up. My mom, the dreams that would never come true, the death of my grandmother who basically taught me right and wrong while mom was in and out of rehab, my mom had moved us away from any possible family members, and now this! Ani walked me to the couch and we just sat down in silence. Sometimes the best words are spoken when they aren't said at all.

Ani's Pov

I let myself in the house and Ema was just sitting on her den floor covered in a blanket. When she heard me walk in she turned around and we just stared at each other. Her face was covered in tears and I ran to her and held her tight like a best friend should. I walked her to the couch and we sat down she laid her head on my shoulder and spoke the first word since I had walked in. "*sniff* I thought you said your moms weren't letting you out of the house." "Well, then there was no purpose telling you I picked the lock on my window, now is there?"

Then, the door bell rang a second time.

* * *

Ok. I know Povs are short, but they get longer as the story progresses.. bear with me!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Then, the doorbell rang for a second time…"_

My POV

----------

_Not again… _I thought to myself. Why won't they go away? Ani and I walked up the carpeted swirly staircase to my room. My room is relatively big, considering other rooms. My walls are a garden green covered in chocolate brown, hottish pink and aqua polka dots. My bedspread was brown and blue and white thin striped and the hardwood floors newly polished and gleaming. My huge walk-in closet had a white carpet and lots of shelves and racks that were already full. I had an entire wall dedicated to shoes. Ani stood in front my floor-to-ceiling mirror, trying on my new hot pink peek toe pumps; I had them in a variety of colors. I was putting on my Etnies, when I realized who got me these for my birthday. The box had said, "_For a sweet girl, from a sweet friend"_. I never really knew who they came from; they just showed up at my door one day. I got them just after I moved in with my mom, after she got back from rehab for the ump-teenth time. I tried to think of who I met during that harsh period of time… well I was about 14 and I met a woman named Simone and she had told me she had two sons, but she never told me their names. It didn't really matter to me; it was just nice to have someone to talk to who isn't drinking. I had expressed to her my love for shoes and, at that point in time, I loved Etnies. I don't care anymore. I put them on and walked downstairs.

"Ani, I'm Sick of this crapola. I'm answering the effing door."

"Wait!" She bolted down the stairs.

"Emaleigh!" Ani gasped for air. "What if it's that guy!"

"Well, Ani, what if it isn't? What if it's your boyfriend coming to check on you? And it's raining and probably freezing out there! Whoever it is, they're probably getting frostbite as we speak!"

I walked to the front door. I placed my hand on the cold crystal knob. I breathed deeply and shook the thought of what it could be from my head. I tried to turn it but my arm wouldn't move. _Emaliegh Aundrea. What are you doing? Open the friggin door. The people are freezing! _

"Anistasia, light the fireplace and make some coffee, please."

"Ok." She had worry in her voice.

I unlocked the door and open it. Two "Hallo's" filled the tile hallway. Bill and Tom Kaulitz were standing in my doorway. Bill's hair was drenched and matted down and Tom's clothes were soaked.

"Can we come in? It's really cold out here." I felt a falling sensation, and then, everything went black.

Anistasia's Pov

I watched Ema closely. I knew she was going to open the door and no one could tell her different. She was very hard-headed. She would do anything her gut told her. So I watched from the kitchen. Ema was nervous. I could tell. We were like twins. She could tell I was hurting inside, even if I didn't say anything. I could tell what she was thinking. She had her hand on the knob._ Let her be careful…_I silently wished. I went over to the fireplace with the long lighter and some kindling from the garage. Ema just looked at the door with her hand on the knob. She was thinking hard. Probably the consequences of answering the door and it being the creeper running through her head. I didn't really know what to do except just stay close. I saw her Bill shirt in her hand. That way I KNEW she was scared. I heard the knob turn.

"Hallo. We've been out here forever. It's really cold out here. Could we come in?"

I heard something hit the floor. I turned around and Emaleigh was on the ground and the Kaulitz Twins were soaking wet and freezing with these huge shocked looks on their faces. We all ran to Ema.

"Oh My Gawd…" I was freaking out! "Uhm...yeah, guys. Come on in and make yourselves at home. Do you need anything?"

I was trying to pull Ema off the ground. It wasn't really working out for me that well. It was like we were fighting, but she was winning. And she was unconscious!! Bill put one arm under her shoulders and one arm under her knees and picked her up._ Awww… _

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name?" Bill was talking to me. I was so far so good at keeping chill. I found some voice from somewhere in my body. It first came out as whisper, but I was weirdly ok with talking with Bill Kaulitz.

"_Ani-_*cough*Anistasia. Or just Ani for short." "Ok, Anistasia. Would you mind showing me to her room?"

"Her name is Emaleigh. Or you can call her Ema. Her room is up these stairs. Just follow me." Tom was sitting on the couch. He was surprisingly quiet for the 'playa' one of the two. Ema's head fell on bill's chest and he looked down and smiled at her. He was so totally into her! And by the way she had her room clad with posters; she was just as into him! I lead him up the curly stairs and we were in her room. The stairs go right into the middle of her floor, and in her room, there's a fence around them so she doesn't fall in her sleep or when she's just waking up. It was kind of awkward to lead a boy Ema was so in love with right into a, well to put in lightly, a shrine of himself. He blushed a little when we walked in.

"There's her bed." I told him. Wow, I had a very firm grasp on the obvious. But all he said was, "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

"_All he said was 'Thanks.'"_

Bill's Pov

I took Emaleigh to her room and laid her on her bed. She looked so peaceful. I was kind of scared for her. She was so beautiful. I didn't want her to die, even though she wasn't. She was breathing in my arms. Her mascara was running when I picked her up. Ema must've been crying before she let us in. Ani led me back downstairs where I sat back down with Tom.

"Bill, Tom…do you guys want some towels for your hair?" Tom finally spoke up. He surprised me!

"Ja, please. Thank you so much, Ani."

She blushed. She went back in to the uber long hallway and brought to white bath towels. Me and Tom wrapped our hair in them and stood by the blazing fireplace. We started speaking to each other in German, since we didn't want an awkward conversation to come up. (In German)

"Bill, do you think we should stay here? What I mean is, do you think we should risk riding back to the hotel and running into them in a mob of screaming fans?"

"Well, Tom, I defiantly wouldn't mind staying here. " Bill winked at me.

"BILL!"

Ani caught on to our private conversation. " What? What's wrong?"

Tom looked at her and I think he got lost in her ivy green eyes. I almost did too, until Emaleigh came downstairs. Her mascara was cleaned up and she didn't notice us when she walked down. She was quietly singing to herself and THAT'S I got lost in. I didn't see her walk downstairs. I just heard her voice and I just thought '_That voice would be perfect for a duet'_. I thought the radio was on but when I turned around to find the voice that was singing, it was Ema!

Ema's Pov

I woke up in my bed. _How did I get here? _I walked in to my walk-in closet and looked in my mirror. I looked terrible. I went into my closet and I mainly just wanted to look cute for hanging out with my best friend, no, my sister. Ani is there for me more than anyone in the world. We met at the rehab center in 3rd grade. I was sitting on the couch and she was on the chair across from me. I was waiting for my grandmother to come out from visiting my mom, because I wasn't allowed back there. Ani was waiting for her mom to come from visiting Ani's uncle. We started talking about how we were dealing with the stress and she was a great listener and the next year, she was in my class at school. She has always been there for me. So I walked in to my closet and pulled out my all of my Tokio Hotel shirts and accessories. I had like fifteen shirts. Some home-made, some purchased. I love them all. My phone rang. _ "__Rescue me from everything, I just wanna live, I wish I could breathe."_ It was Ani.

"Ani. Really? Are you that lazy that you walk up some stairs to talk to me?"

"Ema, come downstairs."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok ok jeez, just let me get dressed."

She hung up. So I threw on my black Bill shirt and my black and white star covered patch zip up hoodie and my purple skinny jeans, my Tokio Hotel converse. I clipped on my Italian charm bracelet with all of the Tokio Hotel members picture on a charm. I pulled my hair into a loose pony tail and started singing "I'm Gone, I'm Going" while jogging down the stairs. I was dancing around when all of the sudden, I got like a migraine. I almost fell over until I felt hands on my back. I turned around. It was Bill. He caught me. He stood me up on my feet and I looked at him.

"H-How did you get h-here?"

He was in nothing but his boxers and tight white T-shirt. "Good Morning to you too. Did you sleep well?"

"Well … yeah... I guess. But how-."

Ani walked in. Bill had his hands on mine on the counter. Ani looked shocked and Bill was blushing and his hands suddenly moved from mine to his sides like a soldier. Tom walked in and yawned. He went straight to the fridge and opened it. I was so confused I didn't understand anything. I pinched myself.

"Ow…"

Bill looked concerned. "Why did you pinch yourself?"

"To make sure this wasn't a dream."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys it's me. I just want you to know that towards the end, it might not be too good because I was crying while I was writing this. So that was just to let you know. K thanks bye**_

"_Bill looked concerned. 'Why did you pinch yourself?' 'To make sure this wasn't a dream'"_

Tom's Pov (I know, I know! Finally!)

I liked this house. It was really nice and the girls living here were nice. That girl. I think her name is Anistasia. That's a nice name. Her eyes are a beautiful fresh grass green. I got hypnotized in them the minute I walked in the house. I wish she would talk more because I think I like her. A lot. She helped bring in our bags and took them to a room down the long hallway. I'm too nervous to talk to her. I don't want to say something stupid. My room has a comfy bed and chair. So I might practice guitar tonight. I hope we don't run into these girls we ran into at the mall. You see, me and Bill thought, '_Oh, ok, just some fans.'_, but no, these weren't fans. These were INSANE fangirls. They were following us into all these stores you could tell they didn't shop at. Like Hot Topic and Urban Outfitters. They didn't have that kind of style. So anyway back to the story, they followed us into stores, the BATHROOM (yes the GUYS bathroom), and to our limo. I rolled the window down to spit out some gum and they GRABBED MY DREADS!! I was like screaming in pain and we had to stop the car and the bodyguard had to literally pick them up and pull them away from the car! My head still hurts. So they ran after the car. I didn't know screaming fangirls had so much energy! They found out which hotel we were staying and we were on the 13th floor and they were knocking on EVERY door, even the elderly people who were sleeping. The girls came to our door and we didn't answer so they waited outside until hotel security told them they had to leave.

So we snuck out and called mom. She gave us the number of a girl she knew who had a huge house and heart and would defiantly let us stay. So we have been trying to avoid coming close to them for the last nine hours. Turned out we had to wait for hours till she would let us in because she obviously didn't know Bill's phone came up as _"Private Number"._ My effing phone was dead so I couldn't call and when she finally did open the door, she fainted. Yep, just fainted right there in the hallway. Her friend Anistasia was trying to pull her up and make sure she was ok. But I think it was a little too heavy for her, not saying Emaleigh was fat and Anistasia was weak. Bill looked at me with that "Back Off…" look he's given me whenever he likes a girl and he picked her up and carried her to her room. Anistasia (I like calling her that. It's pretty.) led him up there and I sat on the couch and looked around a bit.

This house was UBER HUGE! I looked in a room and it had a bunch of recording stuff in it. I looked at the music on the stand. Some of it was Tokio Hotel lyrics that she changed a bit to get in to her key. I sat down in the little place where the person makes sure you sound good and I pushed 'Play' on the control and turned the volume way down. _I know, I'm a nosy little thing._ Emaleigh's, or at least I think it was Emaleigh's voice, came out of the speakers in the surround sound. She was really good, whoever she was. I knew Billa was looking for a girl to duet with, and I'll show him tomorrow morning. I turned off the equipment and left the room. I was freezing partially from my soaking jacket. Even though it's a jacket, IT WILL NOT keep you warm when it's wet. I walked back into my room and saw it had its own private bathroom with a shower. _YESS!!_ I quickly turned on the hot water and stripped and hopped in the shower. _Ahh… soo refreshing…_ I put some clothes on and ran outside. The rain had stopped but now it was freezing out there. I ran to the Escalade and went to the back. I grabbed my guitars and ran back to the door. It locked as soon as it shut, so I was locked out in my boxers and a shirt and my Nikes. I set my guitars down and knocked on the door. I heard her voice again.

"Who is it?"

"Ich bin Tom." ARGGG! I have to stop doing that!! I coughed. "I mean…it's Tom. "

"Oh hold on." She unlocked the door and her eyes got me again! I couldn't move so I played it off like I was so cold. "Euhm, Tom? Are you ok? Did you want to come in or wait for the snow?"

"Oh, sorry!" I grabbed my guitars and ran to my room! I wish I could've slapped myself. I sat in the chair and grabbed my electric guitar and since it wasn't plugged in, it would probably be the quietest. I played 'An Deiner Seite', 'Der Letze Tag', and 'Hilf mir Fliegen' before I fell asleep in that comfy white chair. I got up and stood my guitar on the wall and jumped on the bed. I got under the fluffy black covers and fell asleep like instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

"_I got under the fluffy black covers and fell asleep like instantly."_

Ani's Pov

I was so tired when I woke up the next morning. I was thirsty, so I was walking to the kitchen, when I realized I had to pee so I went into the hall bathroom. I heard Ema come down the stairs. She was chipper. She was singing and I could hear her dancing around outside the door. That particular morning, I could've stabbed chipper people. I washed my hands and grabbed a toothbrush that I left over here for when I spend the night and quickly brushed my teeth. I was in my black tank top with the red Tokio Hotel symbol on the front and my blue Old Navy shorts with the whales on them. I only had some Tokio Hotel stuff on, but Ema! Ema went all out! She had on her shoes, shirt, jacket, necklace, earrings, and bracelets. I would've been mortified if I walked into a room the Twins were in dressed like that. I heard a girl scream bloody murder. She must've been, too. I walked in the kitchen and Bill was holding Ema's hands. I felt my mouth just drop open. She was looking from Bill, to her hands, to me, and back to Bill and she was just standing there. Bill moved his hands to side and looked away. Tom walked in in his boxers and that's it. I resisted the urge to slap his butt! _ Maybe I'm just a bad girl…_That Danity Kane song went through my head and I laughed the thought. Tom looked at Bill and laughed and said something in German and Bill ran after him. They ran down the hall to the deck.

I took Ema's hand. "There's a lot you need to know, I guess."

She got smart with me. "You Think?!"

So I took her by the shoulders and walked down the hall and started to explain things to her. All of the sudden. _SPLASH!_ She looked worried.

"Uh oh…"

We ran down the hall and out the door and looked all over the deck and heard more splashing so we ran down the marble stairs to the pool. We found them fighting in the pool. Me and Ema just looked at each other and cracked up. Then, out of nowhere, Tom came up behind me and THREW ME IN! Ema laughed at me and ran upstairs to get her bikini that's green with aqua Hollister birds on it.

I yelled at her, "Grab mine too!"

"Why? You're already wet!"

I guess she had a point because I got out and went into the cabana and just took off my tank and short and swam in my underwear and bra. It matched, so it looked like a bathing suit. Tom was holding me like bill was holding Ema that night. I was so comfy in his arms. Ema came running out with towels and tanning oil. She didn't stop. She just threw down the towels and the oil and kept running and jumped and Bill caught her. So we were all talking.

Bill spoke up first. "So why did me and my brother have to wait for four hours to come inside this amazing house?"

"Well smarty over there," Ema pointed at me, "told me there was a creeper that was calling all the local girls and some private number called me 4 times and I got scared. When I told her that it was a private number, she told that the guy wasn't a private number, it was a '256' number. So I didn't know who it was and then you guys knocked on my door and I got real scared. I could hear you guys talking but I couldn't understand so I didn't know what you were saying. I went upstairs and changed and came to the door…that's all I remember. Then I woke up this morning in my bed."

Tom told her she fainted right there in the door way and she started laughing at herself. When he got to the part about Bill carrying up her stairs, her and Bill both blushed. Bill told her that the private number was his and he apologized for scaring her. We were all still in the pool.

"Hey Ani," Tom was talking to me. "…what time is it?"

I got out and dried my hands to check my phone. "10:15 AM. Why?"

Bill started like FREAKING OUT. "Oh mein Gott. Tom, we have to get ready. We can't be late for this!" Bill and Tom jumped out of the pool and ran up the stairs. We brought the towels upstairs and they were heading for the showers in their rooms. Ema ran into Bill's room and left a towel on his bed. I did the same for Tom. Ema was running down the hall into the recording studio. Ema's mom was an interior designer, movie producer, and actress. So she had a LOT of money and Ema could probably afford anything. Ema's real into singing and decided that all she really wanted was her own recording studio where she could bring a producer if she wanted. She already had three singles out and was played on the radio constantly, and they got paid for that too. I was jealous at times but not anymore. She might have money, but the nanny was a better mom than her real mother ever was. Last night, me, Bill, and Tom stayed up late talking. I told them about Ema's mom and how sometimes when she was drunk, she would hit Ema. It got quiet after that and I started to go to my room when Bill came up behind me and took my shoulders.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "If she comes back, get in yours cars, take both of them, and come to our hotel. Here's my number, the hotel name, and the room number and a key."

"But Bill-."

"Don't say it Ani. It wasn't and invitation, it was an order."


End file.
